


You are my music.

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, I dont know how to tag, M/M, Soulmate AU, i'll add tags next time, slight angst, tiny soonwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 23:02:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12994419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Soulmate au where no one hears music until they meet their soulmate





	You are my music.

**Author's Note:**

> this is so random and i havent proofread this. but i did my best.

The world is just too noisy. Everyone thought about the same thing. Voices of people gossiping, loud horning of cars on a rush hour, a world of busy streets everywhere.

Jeonghan walked past a music store. He can see some people smiling and some people were just looking confused inside the store.

In this world full of noise, Jeonghan wishes for a sweet melody to pass through his ears. Unfortunately, it only happens to those who could find their soulmates. He doesn’t actually know what a ‘sweet melody’ sounded like but his friends and their lovers never forget how to describe it to Jeonghan.

Soonyoung never forgets to squeal about how sweet Wonwoo’s voice is, especially when he is singing. Jeonghan could only nod and tell him that he’s happy for him. After all, he is starting to think that maybe his soulmate is already dead or is leaving on the other side of the world.

 

One day in college, he was cramming for his upcoming exam. During examinations week, the library is always full. Jeonghan had to come early (even before the library opens) just to secure his favorite seat in the library.

“Excuse me, do you mind if I sit here? I saw that you are alone and I thought maybe I could just share with you.” Jeonghan looked up from the book he was reading and saw a guy with eyes wandering while looking for other available seats.

“Uh, Okay.. sure.” The guy smiled and took the seat in front of Jeonghan.

“I’m Seungcheol by the way.” The boy smiled and started bringing out his materials for studying.

Jeonghan smiled and introduced himself as well. That time, he was not sure but there was a really weak unfamiliar sweet melody.

Starting that day, Seungcheol had always sat on the same table as Jeonghan.  And from that day, Jeonghan continuously heard that sweet melody.

Jeonghan and Seungcheol got along well. They got to know each other and started hanging out. Jeonghan learned lot of things about Seungcheol. He learned that the latter was studying music. He’s not really interested in music but when he started hearing music and that sweet melody whenever he’s with Seungcheol, he started getting into it.

 

\-----

 

“Jeonghannie.” Soonyoung skipped happily towards Jeonghan.

“Hey Soonyoung, what’s up?”

“Are you coming to Jun’s party?”

“Uh, not sure. I want to get some sleep.”

“Come on, we just finished our exams. We should relieve our stress!”

“Alright, I’ll go. But don’t leave me for Wonwoo, okay?” Jeonghan joked and Soonyoung grinned.

 

Jeonghan stepped inside Jun’s house and loud music started to fill his ears. He’s still not used to hearing music. He has learned that music is sweet but most of the time, it’s loud and somehow annoying.

“Jeonghan hyung!”

“Jihoonie, you’re here! It’s been a while.” Jeonghan hugged the small guy. He was like his small brother. They’ve been friends since high school but they barely saw each other when they entered college.

Wanting to catch up with his old friend, Jeonghan pulled Jihoon to a much quiet area of the place. They started talking about how stressful college was, and how busy they got. It was a fun talk.

“Is it true that you people who could naturally hear music, cannot find your soulmates?” Jeonghan asked Jihoon.

Jihoon chuckled. “Something like that, but we could meet our soulmates too. In normal case, two persons would hear music if they meet each other right? Meaning, they are soulmates.”

“Yes, we would not hear music like it’s a new thing in this world since we can already, but our soulmates must approach us for us to know that we have already found our soulmate. It’s kind of complicated but yeah we have soulmates too and we could meet them too.” Jihoon added. Jihoon continued explaining and Jeonghan was still listening but he couldn’t decipher Jihoon’s words and eventually, his mind wandered out of the area, and started thinking about how his soulmate is neither dead nor on the other side of the world.

 

\---

 

After few weeks from that conversation with Jihoon and few weeks of contemplating. Jeonghan finally decided to try and tell Seungcheol that he could finally hear music. He was nervous and excited. Seungcheol was a sweet person and he’s really happy that Seungcheol was his soulmate.

It was after lunch when he received a text from Seungcheol.

**Cheol:**

_Hey, wanna hang out later?_

**Jihoon:**

_Sure. My last class ends at 4, see ya then?_

**Cheol:**

_Alright! Let’s meet at the café infront of the university._

****

Jihoon was really excited. He was just trying to build in his memory how he would tell Seungcheol and it was like destiny that Seungcheol had invited him to hangout.

After his last class, he was nervous and he kept on practicing his lines. He didn’t even notice that he was already in front of the café where he is about to meet Seungcheol. As he entered the place, Seungcheol waved at him. He immediately went to where Seungcheol is and Seungcheol had offered him a seat. They gave each other a smile and a wave before sitting down.

“It’s on me today, what do you want?” Seungcheol gladly asked.

“Wow, what’s with today?” Jeonghan chuckled. “I’ll get iced americano and a slice of strawberry cheesecake.” Jeonghan smiled sweetly.

Seungcheol was in line to order when a person entered the café.

It was Jihoon.

Jeonghan stood up and walked towards Jihoon who just entered the café.

“Jihoon!” Jeonghan called.

“Hyung! What are you doing here?”

“I’m with a friend-“ Jeonghan’s reply was cut when Seungcheol came.

“You two know each other?” Seungcheol asked.

“Jihoon and I are old friends!” Jeonghan exclaimed happily and curious at the same time. The two seemed to know each other. Jihoon looked at Seungcheol and Jeonghan as if he was confused how the two knows each other.

 

“Jeonghan, meet my boyfriend. Jihoon.” Seungcheol started as he placed an arm over Jihoon’s shoulders. “I don’t actually know how I would introduce the two of you to each other, but I’m glad you already know each other.”

 

His Soulmate is niether dead nor on the other side of the world… but he’s beside another guy, labeled as someone else’s boyfriend.

 

\--

 

Despite the Seungcheol dating Jihoon, Jeonghan and Seungcheol continued hanging out. Jihoon joins them if he is free but most of the time it was only Jeonghan and Seungcheol.

Jeonghan learned that Seungcheol and Jihoon became classmates in one subject but became good friends before becoming lovers.

Jeonghan doesn’t give a fuck about soulmates anymore. He’s not curious whether Seungcheol and Jihoon are soulmates and all he knows is that Seungcheol could never be his.

He could see Seungcheol’s genuine smile whenever the latter talks about Jihoon. Seungcheol was always jumpy whenever he tells Jeonghan about how he and Jihoon likes the same thing and like they were match made in heaven.

While Seungcheol was over the moon, Jeonghan had never felt so down and discouraged.

 

“Having your soulmate found must be great, right Cheol?” Jeonghan asked out of nowhere. He as well was not sure why he asked.

“Actually… Jihoon is not my soulmate. Our special tune doesn’t match.”

Jeonghan is now confused. “I thought you two were…”

 

Seungcheol cuts off Jeonghan, “That’s not important, we like each other- I mean, I guess we already love each other…” Seungcheol said.

Seungcheol paused for a moment as if he thought about something. “Jeonghannie, come to think of it, have you met your soulmate?” Jeonghan’s eyes widened. “I mean, you were humming most of the time and you actually give comments whenever I tell you about songs that I recommend. That means you can already hear music, right? You haven’t talked to me about that yet!” Seungcheol frowned and crossed his arms.

“I guess so, but maybe I haven’t met him personally?” Jeonghan lied. “Like maybe, we just caught each other’s eyes in a crowd and never met again. Or maybe we know each other but he’s in love with someone else.” He chuckled. His words are full of pain but he was able to conceal it with his beautiful eye smile.

“Really? That’s really… unfortunate. I hope you’ll meet him soon.” Seungcheol said. “I mean, look at you, you look great. How about dating another guy while waiting?”

 

I hope I could Seungcheol, I hope I could. But not when I’m in love with you.

 

Maybe Jeonghan should’ve not wished about wanting sweet melodies to fill his ears… because it filled his heart with pain.

 

\-- 

 

Few months happened, Jeonghan found himself beside Seungcheol while the latter was shedding tears. Apparently, Jihoon had broken up with Seungcheol. Jihoon eventually fell out of love as he started hanging out with a transferee in his class, Mingyu. Jihoon said that they weren’t soulmates in the first place and Jihoon discovered that his and Mingyu’s tune matched.

Jeonghan pulled out tissues from the tissue box and handed it to Seungcheol. If he can’t be his partner at least he could be a good friend for Seungcheol, that’s what Jeonghan’s mindset was.

“How do you know if your tunes match?” Jeonghan asked.

“I thought Jihoon had already explained it to you before?” Jeonghan forgot about that already, he actually wanted to forget about this soulmate thingy.

“Stop asking and comfort me!” Seungcheol demanded like a kid.

Jeonghan wants to laugh at Seungcheol’s childish act but he can’t actually stand the latter being sad. Even if he acts like a good friend, he’s still in love with Seungcheol.

Jeonghan wrapped an arm around Seungcheol pulled the latter to lean on his shoulder. Jeonghan was patting Seungcheol’s head and started humming a particular tune that he just thought about. He thought maybe it could comfort Seungcheol.

Seungcheol froze and listened to Jeonghan’s hum.

“H-hey.. that melody- How did you know that?“ Seungcheol asked.

“What?” Jeonghan asked back, confused. “I just thought of it just now.”

“I wrote that! But how did you know- I mean.. No one knows yet…”

 

Right there, Jihoon’s words flashed through Jeonghan’s mind.

 

_“….It’s kind of complicated but yeah we have soulmates too and we could meet them too. Soulmates have a unique tune that matches with each other. As they get to know each other, this unique tune develops. Since the person who could naturally hear music wouldn’t know about his soulmate, it totally depends on the time when the one who couldn’t hear music develops their unique tune. It doesn’t happen instantly or whenever they wanted to. It will develop in the most perfect timing where they could prove to themselves that they were truly match made in heaven.”_

Jeonghan started tearing up.

“Dumbass, I’m your soulmate.”

“What?”

“The moment you entered the fucking library and when you asked if you could sit in front of me, I already heard the music. It was unusual so I tried to ignore it…”

Seungcheol stared at Jeonghan, waiting for him to continue.

“Then I wanted to try to confess… but it ended up with me, meeting you and Jihoon as boyfriends.” Jeonghan tried to hit the latter’s chest. “Do you realize how much pain I’ve been through? You stupid dumbass!”

Seungcheol was speechless. “I-I’m sorry… I’m sorry for making you wait.. for hurting you...” Seungcheol hugged Jeonghan tightly. “Now I know the reason.. the reason why even if I was with Jihoon, It’s your smile that I am longing for.” He pulled away and brushes his thumb over Jeonghan’s cheek to wipe the latter’s tears. “It was your hug that I always want at the end of the day.”

“It was your laugh that I’ve always wanted to hear.”

 

Jeonghan was still crying and mumbles, “You are the music in me, Cheol.”

“And you are my music, Jeonghan.”

 


End file.
